


mirroring hope and fear

by badAquatic, orphan_account



Series: Trailerstuck [53]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, F/M, M/M, Non Graphic Oviposition, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badAquatic/pseuds/badAquatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, Terezi was right. As soon as you saw teal blood hit the sterilized hospital floor, you passed right the fuck out. </p><p>You are Karkat Vantas and you are now a father. </p><p>Takes place immediately after "feathers in the broad wing of time".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meet the offspring

**Author's Note:**

> giving a shout out to my new beta reader Lobo. with that, enjoy the story. - badAquatic

**== >Karkat: Witness birth of child**

In retrospect, Terezi was right. As soon as you saw teal blood hit the sterilized hospital floor, you passed right the fuck out. You woke up thirty minutes later in the waiting room. Kankri is standing over you in a hospital smock.

“Welcome back to the world of the living.” He says.

You stand immediately and grab his shoulders. “Is she alright? Are the eggs alright? Is everything okay?”

“The eggs are fine, Karkat, and Terezi’s recovering.” Kankri says. “She’s even awake. They didn’t have to dope her up as much.”

“Oh gods. I’m a Dad.” The words sound so strange. You knew for a long time it was coming but now it feels concrete. You can grasp the concept of _yourself_ and _fatherhood_ meshed together. “Holy shit, _I’m a_ _Dad_ …”

“Twice over actually.” Kankri pats you on the shoulder. “Want to see them, Sleeping Beauty?”

You nod and follow Kankri to Terezi’s room. It’s the same size and condition as Eridan’s was. Terezi is in her wheeled recuperacoon watching TV. Next to her in an incubation chamber are twin eggs: one teal and one mutant red. Khanie and Kempie.

Terezi smirks at you. “Finally woke up, huh?”

“Y-yeah.” Fuck, this is awkward. Kankri didn’t freak out as much as you did.   “I really wanted to be there and support you but uh.”

Terezi laughs. “Some things are _never_ going to change. No matter how big and handsome you get.”

“Well the _handsomeness_ hasn’t changed.” You chuckle.

Terezi’s energy doesn’t last long though because she nods off thirty minutes later during a Subjug Shore rerun. Kankri and you sit in the room. You’re both wired from the immediate urgency of riding in the ambulance and then the nerve wracking process. Kankri doesn’t want to leave Terezi’s side even post-laying from a combination of anxiety and protective instincts.

You try to keep your mind off the condition of the eggs or which one is genetically yours. “What time is it?”

Kankri looks at his iHusk. “Five fifty-six.”

“In the evening?” You glance at the window and see the sky is turning blue.

“In the _morning,_ Karkat.” Kankri chuckles tiredly. “Terezi didn’t go into labor until about…ten, I think. She was in labor for a while. Didn’t actually have the eggs until an hour ago.”

You groan. “I have _school_ in three hours.” You still haven’t finished your History homework. You’re going to have to wing it if Aranea asks any questions.

“Try going to work. Some books aren’t getting filed today.” Kankri snorts.

You look at your iHusk and see there’s no messages from Sollux but plenty from Dave and Jade about Terezi’s condition. You respond back. “Any updates on Feferi?”

Kankri shakes his head. “Still in the same condition.” He sighs, “Meenah’s not doing so well. She’s been in…considerable distress since Feferi’s fits have become unpredictable lately. They’ve been debating about having her committed.”

“What? What does Feferi think of this?”

“Feferi suggested it. She doesn’t want to hurt her children.”

“Is it… _that_ bad?”

“Immensely.” Kankri shakes his head. “I just wish we could figure out what was wrong. If it was something in the air, the water, or her mind, it could be controlled but the issue is that she’s strong and the eggs are fragile. And, well, fuchsiabloods....”

“Are genetically predisposed to attack all heirs and rivals therefore their hemokind.” Kankri gives you a look and you shrug. “Grandpa’s memories, remember?”

“Oh yes. Right.” Kankri looks annoyed that his skepticism still can’t make sense of your father’s memories. “How much do you remember?”

You smirk. “If you’re afraid of me remembering conceiving myself, don’t worry. I can only remember up to your conception and then everything else is fuzzy and I can’t seem to remember anything involving myself in it.”

“I wonder if that’s a mental thing.” Kankri says, “I still say it’s a bad idea to encourage these visions. What if you end up like Feferi?”

You know he’s concerned for your well-being but you shake your head. “I already told you that they’re different. I don’t run around yelling at people in a dead language.”

“I just don’t want to see anyone else hurt. I know what it’s like to have troublesome visions. Not to the extreme that Feferi is experiencing, but they can be just as frightening.”

“So what do you do for visions? Do you just ignore them?”

“I have a special tea that recommended for psionic headaches, but it dulls the visions. It’s blended with soporific plants, chamomile, peppermint, and other somnolent herbs. Father and the Psionic used to drink it constantly.”

“Maybe I’ll recommend it to Vriska. She was having really bad psionic headaches the last time I saw her.”

Kankri pauses. “Karkat, when did you impregnate Vriska?”

“About the same time with Tere— _oh my gods_.”  

“Karkat. _Karkat._ ” Kankri touches your shoulder. “Vriska didn’t want you at her laying, remember?”

“Yeah, but she hasn’t seen _me_ yet either! Oh, and I have _these_ now.” You squeeze your (temporary) heftsacks.  

Kankri chuckles. “Karkat, we’re _trolls_. It’s not a big deal for the other partner to have heftsacks. She’ll probably want to touch them as much as Rufioh did.”

Kankri wags his eyebrows and you glare at him. You fold your arms to preventing any touching. “Stop bringing that up.”

“Oh, please. I saw how you were looking at Rufioh during the party. If you were in the mood you would have totally brought him to your bedroom to ‘fondle the butterfly’.”

“No, I wouldn’t.” You stand. “I’m going to the vending machine to get something. You want anything?”

“Chocolate please.”

You roll your eyes. Kankri is the worst sugar-fiend. “Of course you’d want that.”

You leave the room. The hallway is empty and smells of rubbing alcohol. You’re still thinking about Vriska. Had she already gone to the hospital? Did she have to be heavily sedated? What about the egg? Was it normal and what was the blood color?

You walk in direction of the vending machine and wonder how far apart Terezi and Feferi are in the troll maternity ward. You turn a corner and at the end of the hall, you see a tall man aimlessly walking around. He’s wearing a black suit so he’s not a nurse or doctor. There’s something familiar about the man but you can’t put it into words.

You feel like you’re being pulled toward him.

You stand where the man is, but he’s not here. There’s no sign he ever was here.

Are you starting to hallucinate, like Feferi? Are you going to start having fits too? You try to look for any sign of the tall man and notice the room he was standing in front of. The doorway is halfway open so you peek inside.

Inside, Feferi lies in the hospital recuperacoon, pale and sweating. Her sopor slime mixture is more watery and briny. Meenah isn’t in the room and there’s a chair pulled up next to the recuperacoon.

The chair is still warm to the touch. 

He was here. The tall man wasn’t just a hallucination.

You sit in the chair and look at Feferi. Her eggs aren’t in the room so maybe they were moved to a safer location until she woke up. When you called Sollux about Terezi’s labor, he sounded exhausted; like he just wanted to crawl into a recuperacoon and sleep forever.

You touch Feferi’s hand. She’s ice cold and you know it’s from her body temperature alone. “It’s going to be alright, Fef.” you say, “You’re strong. You can get through this.”

You know she can. Feferi’s a fighter. She’s been dealing with her illness for most of her adolescence.

The cold hand grips yours. Feferi’s gills flare as she quickly inhales.

“Feferi…?” you mutter.

The fuchsiablood’s eyes open and she looks at you. “Signless…?”

“No,” you say, “its Karkat.”

“Signless.” Feferi yanks her hand from yours and sits up. “I saw him. I saw the Signless. I heard his voice-”

“That was me. I was talking to you.” You say.

Feferi frowns. “Karkat, I _saw_ him. I heard him. I talked to your father. Well not _talked_ because I couldn’t move or speak but he was _here,_ Karkat.”

“Wait, our father?” you mutter.

“Yes! _Our_ father. He said everything was going to be alright and I’m his daughter.” She pauses, eyes wide. “Karkat, I’m his…daughter.”

“Okay, I’m going to get the nurse since you’re finally awake.” you say, slowly standing. You go for the nurse call button.

“Don’t talk down to me.” Feferi growls, “I know what I saw! He’s _alive,_ Karkat!”

“Calm down, Feferi. I know he’s alive…” You press the button for the nurse.

Feferi glares. “Don’t talk down to me. I’m _not_ delusional. _I saw him_.”

You press the button for the nurse again, hoping they’d hurry up. “I know, Feferi. I see him every day too.”

“Ugh!” Feferi groans, “You’re so… _close-minded_ sometimes! I’m telling you I saw something and you’re just ignoring me!”

“I’m not ignoring you.” you lie, gently. Now you’re wonder where the hell Meenah is.

You’re thankful when a nurse arrives. She’s more surprised by Feferi’s sudden alertness rather than her claims. This is the East and Feferi’s not the first person to claim they’ve seen Jegus. You leave the room to let Meenah deal with this. You go to the vending machine and get Kankri’s chocolate and chips for yourself. Leaving the vending machine area, you pass by another hallway. Down it, Meenah is leaving a room. Following behind her is a black coat. The black coat says something in a language you can’t understand and Meenah replies. Then they go their separate ways.

You return to Terezi’s room before Meenah sees you. Kankri passed out in his chair, which he’s pulled close to Terezi. You wake gently wake Kankri and hand him his chocolate. He’s happy when he learns Feferi’s awake, as that’s one less thing to worry about.

At six Sollux comes to the hospital to pick you and Kankri up. The yellowblood has bags under his eyes but smiles when he hears Feferi is awake. He drops you off at Dave’s and Kankri at his mobilehive. You only have time for a shower but Dave tosses you toast for breakfast. Jade is still asleep when you leave for the bus stop.

Along the walk to the bus stop, you talk to Dave about Feferi. “I don’t understand what happened. I touched her…and she woke up. And I never found the tall man in black.”

Dave smirks. “You know that’s a classic sign of?”

“What?”

“You got the touch.”

You raise your eyebrow. “The touch?”

“You got the power.”

“Wha— _oh my god_.” you groan, “Not that stupid song.”  

“Well its true, Karkat. After all is said is done, you’ve never walked, you’ve never run. You’re a winner.”

“How long you gonna keep doing this?”

“I dunno? It’s just that you got the moves, you know the streets. Break the rules, take the heat. You’re nobody’s fool.”

“Have you memorized this entire song to annoy me?”

“It’s not my fault you’re at your best when the going gets rough. You’ve been put to the test, but it’s never enough. You got the touch. You got the power.”

You roll your eyes and nudge him. “You are the _worst_ kind of dork.”

Dave smiles and kisses you. You haven’t made out since you molted. So far it’s just been light touches and kissing. A group of teenagers wearing manicula glare at the both of you and you just smirk and kiss Dave back.

“Don’t even hate.” you say.

They don’t respond and continue glaring.

 

* * *

 

 

Nothing interesting happens for the next couple of days. Monday night is spent transferring your old data over to your new iHusk and figuring out how to make it work. Tuesday you’re reading more of _Wild Swan Lusii_ and actually getting into the love story between the biographer’s Shongolian parents, set on the backdrop of the Monarchist Revolution. It’s touching how they’re both teen rebels who struggle against a dictatorship and despite their ups and downs fall in love.

On occasion you message Vriska but she’s not responding. You know Kankri told you to wait to talk to her, but you’re getting anxious about her condition.

Feferi gets stronger over the next week. She still insists that the Signless visited her not in a dream but in reality and that she’s your half-sister. You’re not sure about that claim but can’t deny it either from your grandfather’s memories.

Wednesday night you’re over at Sollux’s mobilehive. You both sit on the back porch working on your History assignment. This year its Canzian history and Friday has a test on the colonization period. You missed most of the reading so you’re doing quick catch-up with Sollux (along with gossiping).

“What country did initial settlers of Canzia come from and what political ideology did they bring, which would later form what document?” Sollux asks, reading off the test review sheet.

“This going to multiple choice right?” you mutter, “Was it Young Britain?”

“No, Young Britain settlers didn’t come until later.” Sollux flips through his notes. “The first settlers were from Chinacan and they brought along democratic ideology which later formed the Lex Humana Charter.”

“Oh yeah.” you snort, “The _same_ bill that says non-humans only counted as a quarter of a person when it came to voting.”

“Which was repealed by and when?”

“2011, by the Third Amendment.” You sigh. “I am _so_ not ready for this test. It’s going to get worse when we get to the Second Age and trolls show up. Things turn into a real clusterfuck at that point.”

“You got some of the questions right. You just have problems with dates. You just have to remember that we’re only talking about the First Age so that’s 2010 to 2019. Mostly we’ve been focusing on the late 10s so just keep it in the range.”

“Says the guy who’s been working and studying. Where in the hell do you get all that energy?”

Sollux smiles. “Ancient Captor secret. And it’s not all roses. Friday I have to see Feferi home since Meenah has business to take care of. Kanaya’s taking notes for me.”

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to let her go home? She still thinks she’s the daughter of the Signless.”

Sollux raises his eyebrow. “KK, you’re the son _and_ grandson of the Signless _and_ you have the manicula _and_ you have visions about the past that could solve so many contradictions in the Orthodoxian Tome. Like, how did the Signless survive long enough not to be culled by the imperial drone for not having a bucket properly filled?”

“He did most of his preaching when he was young. He evaded capture because he had friends in high places, one of them being the Heir and another being a violetblood industrialist. When it was time to fill a bucket, he had his buckets filled but the drone refused them because of his mutant genetics. They killed the drone and had to wait out until pailing season was over. They hid under the water for a whole week in a ship and when they surfaced they were exhausted. That was when they captured him. He couldn’t have been more than twenty, or our equivalent of it.” you say, quickly.

Sollux smirks. “Really now?”

“Shut up.” you grumble, “And I just have weird dreams. I don’t attack people. What if people think Feferi is crazy saying that she’s the daughter of an esteemed martyr?”

Sollux rolls his eyes. “Karkat, this is the _East_. People see the Jegus’s face on burnt toast and oil stains. People will not give a shit.”

That’s true. “Are you and Meenah going to watch Feferi Friday evening?”

Sollux shakes his head. “Meenah has business elsewhere so she’s leaving Friday and not coming back until Monday.”

You recall Meenah talking to the black coat in the hallway. “Sollux, when you saw Feferi Sunday, were there black coats?”

“Black coats…?” The yellowblood’s eyebrows knot as he focuses on the memory. “I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me but I did see something strange. I was going to leave the hospital when Kankri, Terezi, and you came in. I stayed longer but I was exhausted so I decided to leave while Terezi was still in labor. This was about midnight but as I was leaving the hospital I swore I walked by a door and there were two black coats in front of it. They had the fuchsia scarves, like the ones at Dualscar’s wake and the door was shut. I think they were guarding it. I tried scanning them using my glasses but their ID was scrambled just like the black coats at the wake.”

“That’s the _third_ time they’ve shown up.” you say, “There were black coats at my grandfather’s funeral, at Dualscar’s funeral, and now they’re showing up at the same hospital Feferi is at. When I was at the hospital Monday morning, I saw Meenah coming out of the room with one of them. They were talking about something.”

“Hospitals are very strict on security. If the black coats were there, they must have some pull. The ones at Dualscar’s wake had diplomatic license plates, so they could park anywhere and not get ticketed.”

“They’re foreign, but we don’t know from where. And what about that woman? The one who bought Dualscar’s jewelry? Could she be their boss?”

“Maybe.” Sollux folds his arms. “After I saw those black coats at Dualscar’s wake, I did some digging around for mention of the black coats or any theories on who they are and where they’re from. I couldn’t find anything concrete outside of UFO conspiracy theories, but I found something interesting on Before Its New.”

“Isn’t that the website for whackjobs and UFO conspiracy nuts who are obsessed about the end of the world?”

“Yeah. I get a good laugh out of some of the ridiculous stuff but something caught my eye. It was…disturbing.” Sollux looks at you, as if he’s not sure if he could continue. It must have something to do with the egg selling business.

Your stomach clenches but you stay stalwart. “What is it?”

“Someone had written an article that said there was a conspiracy between about black coats. The article said that there were two groups of black coats: real and fake. The fake ones are hired by the organized crime groups to go into poorer neighborhoods that they control and bribe, or threaten, people to give up surplus troll eggs. The thing about that is only thirty percent of these eggs are sold for consumption by regular people. According to them, the seventy percent of eggs are sold to medical and calorie companies.”

This is gonna be gruesome. Your hand is shaking so you grab your water bottle and sip it down to steady your nerves. You want to know the truth, no matter how sick you’re going to get. “Why would medical corps want troll eggs?”

“Unlike humans, trolls can be mutated without being harmed. In fact, mutations can even stronger as with my family and mutantbloods. Humans are different though and they’re mutating at a rapid rate. The human race has gone wholly unchanged for millions of thousands of years and now things are changing and no one can figure out why. It’s mainly little things like unusual eye color or skull shape but it’s disturbing to many people and troublesome because the more mutated they are, the less they can’t function on their own. They’re a huge burden in countries like in Young Britain, Raffil, Leder, and Lew where most of the lower class are mutated.”

“What does this have to do with the eggs?”

“I’m getting to the eggs.” Sollux sighs. “The article said scientists are doing research into troll genetics to figure out why mutations make us _stronger_ , not _weaker_. In order to do this test, they need a huge sample of eggs of various hemotypes along with people to test them on. Calorie companies are always looking for a cheaper and addictive food source. There are statutes now on how much sugar can be included in their food so—”

“So it’s not just mobsters and gross people wanting eggs.” Your stomach tightens again. “Corporate are after them for their own gain. But there’s no way they could be feeding troll eggs to humans now…could they?”

Sollux frowns. “I know it may be happening in poorer countries. There’s been a trade embargo on places like Leder and Lew for years. Both countries have a sizeable human populace and poor soil quality. After their governments collapsed, they were dependent on donations and trading amongst themselves. There’s been plenty of underreported famines there, especially in time of the Ortiza Riots, so…”

“That’s enough.” You take a swig of water to steady yourself. “It’s just a conspiracy theory, right? There’s no evidence that this could be happening.”

“No, there’s no concrete evidence but a broken clock is right twice a day.” Sollux says, “What got me was that they said the same thing Damara did: there are two groups of black coats. One of them are foreigners and another work with the gangs. It’s also well known that NEBio owns most of the Amethyst Institute. They make their money off of the experiment testing there and work closely with the Capricorn Brotherhood.”

“Ironic,” you snort, “considering that they make bank on torturing their prisoners, _most_ of which are purplebloods who will go to join or rejoin the Brotherhood.”

“The Brotherhood’s as popular as ever so the irony is lost on the clowns.”

You don’t want to think about this anymore. These conspiracy theories are bringing up bad memories. “How’s Eridan?”

“Oh, you know _Eridan_.” Sollux shrugs. “He pretends everything is fine until he explodes. Meenah and him aren’t talking for obvious reasons. He feels bad about everything that happened, so we’re taking in the fuchsiablood.” He leans against the wall. “At least the city will help.”

“Have you picked out names for them?” You hadn’t been back to the hospital since your one interaction with Feferi and its not just because you were a little spooked out (well, you’re a _little_ spooked).

“Feferi said Dmitry for the fuchsiablood and Momeju for the violetblood.”

“… _Dmitry_?”

Sollux nods. “She said in Old Alternian the characters _dmi_ means ‘silver’ and _try_ is ‘crown’. And _mo_ is ‘to rule’ and _meju_ is ‘oceans’. So, _Silver Crown_ and _Ruler of the Oceans._ Fitting names for would-be royalty if we were still on Alternia.”

“Silver crown…”

You see the glittering throne of the boisterous young fuchsiablood. He smiles and talk mightily of your works across the planet. The young heir obsessed with caging animals and looking as handsome as possible.

You shut your history textbook. “Is Meenah home?”

“I think she’s still at the hospital with Fef.”

“I’ll message her.” You say, taking your new iHusk out of sleep mode.

 

\--carcinoGeneticist[CG] began trolling crabbyConquistador[CC]!--

 

CG: MEENAH, YOU THERE?

CC: yeah crabcakes what is it?

CG: I THINK I KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON WITH FEFERI.

CC: you mean you know why shes suddenly decided to stop being orthodoxian?

CG: WHAT?!

CC: yeah shes says even though she liked the community of the church she can see its offensive to her father and doesnt go along with his beliefs but she thinks she wants to find something better

CG: BETTER?

CC: i have no fucking clue crabcakes i havent been in a church since my matesprit died i think her thinkpan got scrambled when she went into that coma or maybe it’s just all the seizures she had

CG: WELL I KIND OF HAVE A THEORY ABOUT THAT.

CC: oh?

CG: FIRST OFF: DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH GRANDPA TOO?

CC: what?! 3>8[

CG: IS FEFERI RIGHT ABOUT THE SIGNLESS BEING HER FATHER?

CC: i didnt have sex with my dad! im not kankri! 3>8[

CG: WELL THE GHB CAN’T BE FEFERI’S FATHER. SHE’S YOUNGER THAN GAMZEE. UNLESS…

CC: feferi is my fullblood sister

CC: i had to raise her because mom wouldve smashed her egg on sight 3>8[

CC: any reason youre asking this?

CG: KANKRI AND ME BOTH HAVE VISIONS BUT THEY’RE OF A DIFFERENT NATURE. KANKRI HAS SUBLIMINAL NIGHTMARES AND I HAVE VIVID DREAMS CONTAINING GRANDPA’S MEMORIES.

CG: IS IT POSSIBLE THAT FEFERI, BEING A CHILD OF THE SIGNLESS, COULD HAVE VIVID GENETIC MEMORIES TOO?

CC: what makes you think she has the same genetic memories?

CG: BECAUSE OF WHAT SHE NAMED THE FUCHSIABLOOD. SOLLUX TOLD ME SHE WANTED TO NAME HIM DMITRY. I KNOW FROM GRANDPA’S MEMORIES THAT DMITRY WAS THE NAME OF THE HEIR APPARENT DURING GRANDPA'S TIME ON ALTERNIA.

CG: DMITRY PEIXES WAS A MALE FUCHSIABLOOD. EVEN THOUGH THIS WAS DURING THE TIME OF THE MOTHER GRUB ERA, HE HAD DYED HAIR TO DISGUISE HIS POLIOSIS - A MUTATION THAT MAKES THE HAIR GO WHITE AND IS GROUNDS FOR CULLING. POLIOSIS IS A GENETIC DEFECT COMMON ONLY TO AMPORAS. THAT'S WHY DUALSCAR DYED HIS HAIR VIOLET. HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE CULLED. CRONUS AND ERIDAN ALL DYE THEIR HAIR BECAUSE OF IT.

CG: DMITRY KNEW HE COULDN'T OVERPOWER THE CONDESCE DURING THE ASCENSION RITUAL SO HE USURPED HER DURING THE STARFALL. BECAUSE HE USURPED HER IN A REBELLION AND DIDN'T GO THROUGH LEGAL CHANNELS OF POWER, HE BECAME KNOWN AS THE FALSE EMPEROR.

CG: IT CAN’T BE A COINCIDENCE THAT FEFERI GAVE HER FUCHSIA EGG, A DESCENDANT OF PEIXES AND AMPORA, THAT PARTICULAR NAME.

CC: holy shit

CC: youre like detective karkat now?

CG: I’M JUST WORKING OFF WHAT I KNOW FROM GRANDPA’S MEMORIES AND FROM WHAT I KNOW ABOUT THE AMPORAS GENETICALLY.

CC: but you and kankri dont walk around and yell in old alternian when you have visions though.

CG: I KNOW. THAT'S THE ONE THING I CAN'T FIGURE OUT.

CG: MAYBE ITS A DIFFERENCE IN HEMOTYPE OR FEFERI HAS A COMBINATION OF WHAT KANKRI AND I HAVE. MAYBE SHE HAS VIVID NIGHTMARES OR REALLY UNPLEASANT MEMORIES? ERIDAN AND SOLLUX SAID SHE BECOMES INCREDIBLY STRONG AND SEXUALLY AGGRESSIVE. ITS POSSIBLE THAT SHE HAS GRANDMA CONDIE'S MEMORIES DURING HER EARLY YEARS.

CC: or

CC: someone else

CG: SOMEONE ELSE?

CC: her grandmother

CG: WHO WOULD THAT BE?

CC: the despisal

CG: THE DESPISAL?

CG: WAIT, WHY DOES THAT SOUND FAMILIAR?

CC: the despisal was the queen of the beforus kingdom the kingdom that mom and the ghb grew up in and later broke apart

CG: BUT WASN’T BEFORUS A NEAR UTOPIAN PARADISE SINCE SHE CARED ABOUT HER CITIZENS? WHY WOULD THE DESPISAL’S MEMORIES MAKE FEFERI AGGRESSIVE?

 

 

CC: i dont know the details but when i was with the ghb i asked him once what the time before moms rule was like

CC: and he looked

CC: upset

CG: UPSET?

CG: I CAN IMAGINE A LOT OF THINGS FOR THE GHB BUT I CAN’T PICTURE “UPSET”. I JUST THINK OF HIM THROWING A TANTRUM AND BY “THROW A TANTRUM” I MEAN CHUCK SOMEONE THROUGH THE WALL.

CC: it was a really strange look and i didnt understand it until i thought about kankri

CC: you know kankri gets a certain look on his face when he talks about capone and being involved in the brotherhood

CC: its a look of emotional pain and aches and yet knowing that if you were given the chance youd go back to that person if you were desperate

CG: WAIT ARE YOU SAYING THAT

CG: HE WAS *ABUSED* LIKE KANKRI WAS?

CC: i dont know for certain because he didnt want to talk about it

CC: and i think if theres something the grand highblood is scared of then the beforus queendom must not have been all equality and roses like the myths say

CG: YEAH THAT’S TRUE. MAYBE I SHOULD LOOK INTO IT AND ASK ARANEA ABOUT IT.

CG: IN THE MEANTIME, YOU SHOULD ASK KANKRI TO GIVE YOU SOME OF THE TEA HE USES TO SUPRRESS VISIONS. HE SAYS IT WORKS FOR HIM.

CC: i guess ill try it

CG: TAKE CARE, MEENAH. WE’LL FIGURE THIS OUT.

CC: aww, crabcakes

CC: youre always worried about everyone 38*

CG: I AM NOT CRABCAKES!

CC: sure you’re not

 

\--crabbyConquistador[CC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist[CG]!--

 

You look at Sollux, who’s trying to soldier through _Wild Swan Lusii._ “Sollux, do you have any recordings of what Feferi says during her fits?”

“Why in the fuck would I have that? When she has fits, I try to get the fuck out of the room before she hits me or pins me down.” Sollux says.

“I’m trying to figure something out is why.” you say.

“No idea how you’d get your hands on something like that,” the yellowblood answers, “but if you want to learn about what she’s saying, you could ask Eridan, Gamzee, or Kanaya. Or learn whatever dialect of Old Alternian she’s speaking.”  

No way in hell you’re talking to Gamzee but Eridan and Kanaya would work. You’ll ask them about it tomorrow. You study with Sollux for the next forty five minutes before you call it a night and head next door.

Of course you walk in on Jade and Dave arguing on the couch.

“—hasn’t called or texted me. I’m getting worried.” Jade says.

“Jade, its just Wednesday.” Dave sighs, “He’s an old guy. Maybe he’s at work or maybe he picked up a silver fox at a bar.”

“Grandpa usually messages me to make sure I’m okay.” Jade says, “It’s weird that I haven’t heard anything from him since Saturday.”

“Its _fine_ …” sighs Dave.

Oh gods; _another_ conversation involving Jade’s grandfather. You don’t want to hear this all night so you say, “Dave, it couldn’t hurt to go over and make sure he’s alright. It is a little strange that he’s suddenly hands-off after hovering for so long. It’s right next door.”

Dave groans but turns off the TV. “Alright. Let’s go while I still have energy.”

At nine thirty the neighborhood is only lit by porch and streetlights, occasionally flickering in the rain. The backyards are overgrown with grass from the constant rain and incredibly muddy. Walking across the two yards is like stepping across custard. You’re just happy it’s a quick walk and Jade still has the house keys. Bec and Sonny Jr. seem to think you’re going for a walk and follow Jade and you.

Inside, the Harley mobilehive is dark. “Grandpa?” Jade calls.

There’s no response. She turns on the light and the living room is empty. Her grandfather kept the place up at least. There’s no nasty insect surprises like with Eridan’s empty mobilehive. Jade walks into the kitchen, still calling her grandfather’s name. Bec climbs onto the couch and starts rolling around, wagging her tail. Sonny Jr. sticks close by you.

You follow Jade into the kitchen and see the human’s sniffing a large milk carton.

“Raiding the old man’s fridge?” you ask.

“I’m not hungry. This milk is spoiled.” Jade says.

“So? Milk does that.”

“Grandpa always drank up the milk. He hated wasting food. He _always_ has milk with breakfast. And look.” Jade moves aside so you can see into the fridge. There’s only a pickle jar with one pickle in it and a half-empty jar of mayo. “Grandpa always goes food shopping on Sunday or Monday night. There’s nothing in here for him to eat.”

Dave walks into the kitchen doorway, holding a handful of junk mail and bill notices. His hair is damp with rain. “This was just sitting in the mailbox outside. I think your Grandpa’s lived in New Jack long enough to know not to leave his mail just sitting in the box. It must have been delivered early in the week because it was packed.”

So the old man had been missing since Saturday night.

Jade shuts her eyes.

“Take me to the police station. Now.”


	2. the missing

Dave drives Jade and you to the police station with no argument. The closest station for your area is downtown, near the museum and your school. The drive is silent because neither Dave nor you know what to say to Jade.

Jade holds it together better than you thought she would. She monotonously gives descriptions of her grandfather and hands over pictures of him to the officer. You get a few look at the station from the officers but they don’t question your presence. They assume you’re a supportive friend and nothing else.

The police assure Jade that they’ll find her grandfather. They’re a little too cocky about finding him for your liking, as if they’re subliminally suggesting “ _Humans_ can’t get hurt in New Jack City”.

Jade gets a copy of the missing person’s report and the name of the officer overseeing the case, a young tealblood named Caegar. Caegar advises Jade to contact the National Missing and Unidentified Persons System and to register with other missing persons databases.

You go the police station at ten and don’t leave until midnight. When you get home, you’re all too wired to sleep. Jade hasn’t cried or said much since you came back home. She lies down in bed and stares at the ceiling. Bec whines and climbs onto the bed with her but she doesn’t move.

You sit on the edge of the bed and Dave lies next to his matesprit and touches her face. “He could just be lost, or maybe he went on a hunting trip and his cellphone died?”

“He would’ve told me he was going out of town.” Jade says, flatly.

“I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think.” you say, “It’s rare for humans to just disappear in New Jack City.”

“I don’t think I’ll like what they find.” replies Jade.

It’s chilling to hear Jade sound so flat and unlike herself but with a potential serial killer walking around the city, you can understand her pessimism.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the week is exhausting. When you’re not at work or school, you’re helping Jade locate her grandfather. Most of the missing person’s directories are dedicated towards children, the homeless, and those with mental illnesses, so Jade’s grandfather only qualifies for a few.

You’re exhausted by the time Saturday comes. You nod off on the bus to work and you’re actually thankful for the unusual amount of traffic on the way downtown. You get a good half-hour nap in though it makes you incredibly late to work.

The Railway is strangely silent though. Customers and employees are gathered around the TV, focused on the screen. Even Sergei and Dom look tense.

You approach Mievil and Laclan. “What happened?”

“The garbage strike is over.” said Laclan, eyes still on the TV.

“Really? Good.” you say.

“Not good.” says Mievil, still watching the TV.

“How could it _not_ be good…?” You mutter. You look at the TV and see a reporter interviewing neighbors about a car bomb that took the life of the head of Rutpol’s union leader. “ _Oh_.”

Sergei notices you and walks over. He taps you on the shoulder and gestures for you to follow him. You follow the older mutantblood up the back stairs. At first you think he’s taking you to the roof but you go to a cramped room on the third floor. There’s little decoration and it’s incredibly neat.

“Is this your apartment?” you ask.

“Yes.” Sergei says and sits at the only table which is right next to the sofa-bed.

You sit at the chair across from him. “This might sound rude but you must make seventy five grand a year to keep this place up and running. Why do you live in a studio apartment?”

“That _is_ a rude to say,” Sergei snorts.

He doesn’t sound loud or bombastic as he always does at work. His voice is quiet and his gaze is focused. He’s studying you and watching your movements, the same way Dirk does.

They really are brothers.

“I’ve lived and broken into enough elegant manors and luxury homes to know that they’re as well protected as an abandoned chicken coop.” continues Sergei, “I prefer simple things and most of my money does not go to myself but to my community. _We_ are the only support system they have.”

“Was that man who died part of the community?”

“No, but we knew _of_ him and its tragic how he was killed. He had a family to support.”

You didn’t know the leader of Rutpol’s union either. Nepeta had said the man was a friendly cobaltblood. “If it happened this morning, that explains all the traffic. The police must have shut down one of the main streets.” Sergei says nothing but his frown increases. “Did you… _personally_ know him?”

Sergei looks away and drums his fingers on the table. “The situation here is deteriorating.” He says.

“In this area?”

“This _city_.” Says Sergei, “I have seen enough revolutions and riots to know when a storm is coming. It may not be the storm that ends things but it will be dangerous.” He leans forward and folds his fingers. He is all business now. “I know this is your home and Dirk has told me not to meddle but it pains me to keep my viewpoints silence. I feel as if I am betraying my countrymen letting a descendant of the Suffering One live in such a place and condition.”  

“The Suffering One?” You chuckle at the title. “Sergei, I’m just a mutantblood. Your last name is Vantas too. There’s _thousands_ of us. Maybe even millions.”

“It is true that ‘Vantas’ is a common surname but that only makes me your distant cousin. My line is a copy, distilled from the False Emperor’s selective breeding on his colony planet. _Your_ line is the origin. In a way, _you_ are my ancestor and the ancestor of most mutantbloods on this planet.”

“But that doesn’t mean anything. _Blood_ doesn’t mean anything anymore.” You shake your head, “Money is what matters and I have none of that and I can’t lead people. I may look like my grandfather but I’m not him. No one would listen to me if I waved my sickle around and ranted about injustices.”

“I do not imply that you are his mirror image, but you are closer to his burning heart than you _think._ ” Sergei touches his chest. “All Vantases—even artificial lines like myself—have the burning heart but a _true_ Vantas knows when the darkness is coming, like a dog that howls before the earthquake. You know it in your _bones_ its coming.”

You feel an ache that is first in your head and then slides down your spine, infecting your body. You are in the darkness, vomiting glittering coins. You are fighting the marionettes, smelling strongly of sugar.

You are your grandfather on Alternia, eating the black heart of the imperial drone.

You are your grandfather making the ties that will save your people.

You are Karkat, binding threads your grandfather made generations ago.

“I want to help.” you say.

“With what exactly?” Sergei asks.

“My life lacks direction.” You admit, “I feel powerless because of what happened to me at the manor and I want to protect people but…I feel like I can’t accomplish what I want. I can look like my grandfather but one of his greatest resources was reaching out to people who had power even _he_ couldn’t attain.”

Sergei smiles. “You want my help?”

“I want another way to earn money all while helping people, like Dirk and you helped me.”

“Mmm.” Sergei leans back in his chair and considers it briefly before saying, “It’s not my decision to make. I am only a foot soldier, but… _maybe_ I will consider you if you pass a test.”

“A test? If you’re not in charge, should I see your superior?”

Sergei laughs. “I only bring the worthy before him.” He smirks. “I have taught you fighting but you must put it to good use. I will think a true test is in order and, pending your results, I will consider taking you before Papa Lobster.”

Papa Lobster? That sounds goofy and yet ominous. You smile. “I look forward to the challenge.”

Sergei laughs. “You better get back to work before the others think we’re screwing.”

That makes you blush. Sergei’s never mentioned your (slight) attraction to him until now. At least he’s acknowledging it but now you feel like you’re on the spot. You quickly leave the apartment and head downstairs. The employees have returned to work but every conversation is about the bomb. Who planted it? Why? Does this mean the strike is over or will another follow the martyr’s example? Was it a corp conspiracy or something else in the works? Which gang’s hitman did the job?

You don’t contribute to the conversation. Not that it’s uninteresting, you’re just too tired. In the break room you eat quickly and nap while Mievil and Laclan discuss things excitedly.


	3. seeing you again

You are determined to see Vriska. This time you’re not bringing gifts; just your newly molted body and confidence. The Squalor is different when you’re seven feet tall. Nobody calls you insulting names like ‘honey’ or ‘sweetie’. Instead, you get a different (strangely distant) kind of flirtation. Eyebrows waggle and tongues flex in your direction. It’s meant to entice, not insult, and honestly? You find it more embarrassing and harder to ignore. First you were a fuck toy to be used and tossed away. Now everyone wants _you_ to bang _them_.

Its fucking awkward. You almost wish you were short again. _Almost._

You ring the doorbell and after a few minutes, Vriska answers. Her hair is pinned up and she’s wearing fashionable shades and squeezed into a little black dress. Her stomach is also flat though she hasn’t lost some of the weight gained during pregnancy.

She grins at you. “ _Hey there._ I haven’t seen you walking around the neighborhood, handsome. You just move in?”

You smirk. “No. I was hoping to see my matesprit but apparently she’s flirting with some handsome stranger.”

“… _Karkat_?” She lifts her shades up and stares at you. Her face is flushed cerulean. “Holy _fuck_. I heard the adult molt hit you like a ton of bricks but I didn’t think it did… _this._ You look like a young version of your grandpa.” She smirks. “With tits.”

You sigh. “Let me inside _before_ you start squeezing them.”

“Is that the new thing?” She laughs, letting you inside.

The house hasn’t changed. Monsieur Snippy is walking around, dragging a blanket behind him. He hisses at you and continues going upstairs.

“Nice to see the neighborhood lusii haven’t eaten your asshole pet.” You grumble.

“He’s way too lazy to leave the house.” Says Vriska.

“How was the delivery by the way? I tried messaging you but you didn’t respond.” You glare her. “For a whole fucking _week._ ”

“Don’t blame me for that!” Vriska huffs. “I didn’t pay my phone bill so they disconnected me. I was going to pay it Friday but I went into labor.” She shrugs. “Good thing they still let you make emergency calls.” 

“Can I see it?”

Vriska leads you upstairs to her bedroom. Monsieur Snippy is in the corner arranging a stack of books and blankets. Hidden inside the small fort is a bright cerulean egg.

“There he is,” Vriska says, smiling, “Arthat Serket.”

“Nice name.” You’re more concerned about the shade of the blood. It’s too bright to be a regular cerulean. “It’s a mutant color though. Is it going to be okay?”

“Waste chute retentive yellowblood mutants are fine so this one should be.” Vriska says. “He’ll probably be a really powerful psionic.”

You weren’t there for the delivery but you still feel like you missed out. Maybe it was for the best though. Vriska would have never let you live it down if you passed out.

You walk over to her and pull her close. You kiss the top of her horns because holy shit, you’re tall enough to actually do that now. “I know we made a beautiful kid.”

Vriska kisses you, grinning. “This is so weird. You were like an angry midget and now you’re this giant with a great rack.”

“Are you never going to sleep with me again?”

She smirks. “I didn’t say _that._ But if you suggest we try for two, I have bad news for you: I am _never_ doing that again.”

“Did it hurt?”

“Well, fucking _duh_!” Vriska laughs. “It sucked but they’re healthy so I’m glad.”

Monsieur Snippy chirps and sits on the egg. You think he’s glaring at you but you can’t tell with his beady eyes.

“You can always knock me up. That’s the great thing about being a troll. We’re flexible.” You chuckle.

Vriska laughs. “There’s no way you’d tolerate the thought of laying. You’d scream and panic for four whole months.”

“I would so _not_!”  

Vriska laughs again and moves out of your arms. She leaves the room and walks down the stairs. “You’d faint when you realize labor was happening.”

You follow her. “I wouldn’t _faint_! And I’m not having any more kids. Two is enough to support. I don’t need to start worrying about _three_.”

“You’re a mutantblood. It’s inevitable that you’ll get knocked up. And now that you’re incredibly hot, non-scummy trolls are gonna be gunning for your nook _and_ bulge.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to let _everyone_ at it.”

“What if it was _Rufioh_?”

“Rufioh is different! He’s a really hot MILF!”

“Uh huh…”

“I’m not getting knocked up, Serket!”

The doorbell rings and Vriska answers it. You walk down the stairs and see the suit and top hat wearing asshole Nektan enter. He’s at his douchiest wearing a fancy jacket and those ugly purple shades. It hasn’t even been ten minutes and you want to punch him. You try not to growl.

“You’re here early.” says Vriska.

“Well, I thought of you and decided a gift was in order.” The seatroll says and smoothly hands over a small box.

“Ooooh!” Vriska giggles and takes the box. “What is it this time?”

Nektan gives her a crooked smile. “Figure it should be a _surprise_ for my favorite con—” It’s then Nektan notices you standing at the staircase. “Oh, who is this?” His eyebrows hitch. “A _guest_?”

“Not a guest.” you say curtly.

You walk around Nektan and leave before you see Vriska and him getting chummy. You have no right to feel jealous but you still don’t trust the little weasel. You have no idea how he could be descended from the Sinann Whelan your grandfather knew. That apple didn’t just fall far from the tree. It flung itself into the next orchard two streets over.

 

* * *

 

 

You go home earlier than you expected and in a soured mood. No one is home since Dave and Jade are out playing Hipster Sherlock and Pregnant Watson looking for Grandpa Harley’s last known whereabouts. You go across the street and find Kankri in the backyard, humming to himself and tending his plants.

“Hey.” You say.

“Oh! Karkat!” Kankri turns around and smiles. “How was work?”

“Fine. How’s Terezi?” you ask.

“She’s fine, settling in with the eggs. I’m just getting some fresh air before I go back to writing.” Kankri smiles. “What’s wrong, Karkat? It looks like you have a lot on your mind.”

“Sort of.” You mutter. Next door, the Leijon-Makara mobilehive is empty. It’s been empty a lot more on the weekends. “Is Kurloz at work?”

Kankri’s smile slowly dissipates and says, quietly, “Yes. He’s been at work all day.”

You walk to the backdoor. “I need to ask you something.”

Kankri’s grip on the watering can tightens but he nods. He puts down the can and you follow him inside. He shuts the door behind you both and makes sure the windows are securely locked. It’s stiflingly humid inside the mobilehive but neither of you want anyone to overhear this. You both sit on the couch so you’re at eye level with each other.  

“What is it?” Kankri asks.

“Kurloz works for the Brotherhood, doesn’t he?” You ask, “Those two trolls he spoke to on Sunday were at Capone’s manor. They work for him.”

Kankri sighs. “I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t think you would understand—”

“ _How_ can you be pitch for him?” You demand, “You know what he does for a living. What he probably does to trolls. Gods, Kankri. I could have been one of those people…in t-that place.”

“ _Karkat_.” Kankri says and there’s an eerily serene calm in his expression, “Kurloz is a hitman. He kills people. He is not a slaver. Neither is Phaxin…or. The other one. Phaxin is a hacker and an explosives expert. I don’t know about the other one but she screams ‘trained killer’ to me, or honey trap.”

“Do you know her?”

“Perhaps.”

“Is she related to Capone?”

“Possibly.”

Why in the fuck is he being so vague? Kankri is always concrete with the details about his life with the Brotherhood. Now he’s evasive. “You know her.”

“I’ve never seen her in my life.” His eyes narrow. “You know my story, Karkat. My eggs were sold. I presumed them all destroyed. But that woman’s scent tells me…maybe not?”

“Maybe not?”

He looks away. “She has her father’s hemotype.”

Your digestive sack twists. The thought of having a relative with…that man…makes you feel ill.

Kankri frowns. “I’m sorry for triggering you.”

“I-I’m not triggered.” you stammer.

Kankri shakes his head. “Karkat, you can change as much as time will allow but you can’t ignore that certain things will _always_ trigger you. And it’s not your fault to feel—”

“I. Am. Not. _Triggered!_ ” You growl, showing your teeth.

“Alright, Karkat,” Kankri says, using his pacifying tone, “we won’t talk about it anymore.” 

You don’t want to talk if he’s going to treat you like a mental patient. Fuck him. You’re not _upset_. You’ll talk to Terezi later on, when you’re not annoyed. You go back across the street. When you open the door, Sunny and Bec are jumping around. They’re not used to being stuck inside on such a nice day.

“Alright! Alright, we’ll go _out._ Gods, you’re both needy.” You sigh.

You’ve dealt Sonny Jr. on a leash but not Bec. Bec is stronger than she looks and you have to struggle to not get yanked along. After fifteen minutes of (attempting) to walk Bec, you give up and let her off the leash.

“No wonder Jade has muscles. She’s constantly trying to pull _your_ heavy ass around.” You grumble.

Bec barks and immediately decides to run down the road. You chase after her, letting go of Sonny Jr.’s leash. “Hey! Get back here, you barkfiend!”

Apparently Bec interprets your yelling and chasing as part of a game because she decides to piss you off further by running faster. You chase the barkfiend down the road, all while getting flashbacks of your first summer job walking lusii. Sonny Jr. joins in the fun and chases after you both, barking and probably doing the lusus equivalent of laughing at your misery.

You chase Bec around the neighborhood twice before she sharply turns into someone’s backyard. Sonny Jr. is running along your side, being your best friend in this entire situation.

You run into the yard, shouting “Bec, I’m going to turn you into low-grade cutl—”

You stop. Rufioh is lying on his back porch and Bec is lying on top of his midriff, tail wagging.

The brownblood looks at you. “I’m guessing this is _your_ responsibility?”

“Um, yeah.” You say, “She was running around so…thanks for grabbing her.”

Rufioh smiles and sits up. Bec climbs on top of his legs and stays here. “I didn’t do anything. I heard a barkbeast running around and called her over.”

You walk over to him and sit down. Sonny Jr. follows and sits on the ground in front of you, panting. “I’m not good with animals that aren’t crabs like Sonny Jr.”

“Crabs have to stick together,” Rufioh says, smiling, “just like us bulls.”

“Speaking of bulls, where’s your little one?”

“Not so little anymore.” Rufioh chuckles, “He’s with the clown doing whatever they do when they’re alone. Probably getting him high on sugar and encouraging him to make stupid choices that will go viral.”

“He is a Youtube and Vine sensation.” Oh gods, Rufioh’s looking right at you and he’s so hot. You force yourself to think non-sexual thoughts. It’s the only way you’re going to be able to talk to him without stripping off your clothes. “I, uh, want to ask you something…”

Rufioh’s grin widens. “Oh, gee. I wonder it is.”

You see the knowing smile and come very close to asking if you can ride his bulge until the cows come home. Luckily, the rational part of your brain has control of your mouth. “I need to go to South New Jack for some business but I’ve never been there before. Could you take me?”

“Oh.” Rufioh blinks and a bronze blush spreads across his cheeks. “Wasn’t expecting that.”

Oh no. He’s even hotter when he’s blushing and now it’s making your face feel hot. “W-what were you expecting?”

Rufioh laughs but it’s not a light hearted one. It’s low and sultry. A smirk spreads across his face. He strokes the side of your face and whispers, “I think you’re a little too old to pretend to be so innocent.”

You match his smirk. “It’s part of my youthful ‘charm’.”

He runs his thumb along your bottom lip. You shudder. “Of _course_ it is.” He purrs. There’s a clatter behind the back door and Rufioh sighs. He sits up. “Porrim, stop eavesdropping and come out here.”

The back door swings open and Porrim walks out in a tube top and matching shorts. “Hey, if my matesprit was getting action I was going to stick around to see how kinky it was going to get, since little Karkat has heftsacks to rival the best of them.”

“You haven’t even _seen_ mine!” you say.

“I don’t have to _see_ to be a good heftsacks judge.” Porrim flexes her fingers. “That’s what _these_ are for.”

“Haven’t you had enough group sex to last you for a while?” Rufioh says, “You’re going to turn into your mother: a geriatric sex vampire who hounds after the siren call of naked flesh.”

“I’m _already_ that, minus the ‘geriatric’ part.” Porrim says, licking her lips. “I consider it my jade duty to make sure the next generation learns to appreciate things as much as our pre-Imperial society did. _Karkat_.” She grins, showing her fangs. “Did you know that in pre-Imperial times, trolls participated in mandatory orgies?”

“Sounds like you’ve been listening to some of the ‘professors’ on the History channel.” you say, “The same ones that claim that our universe is ‘frog shaped’ and trolls created humans through whatever they call it.”

“Planetary Seeding.” Rufioh says. You stare at Rufioh and he rolls his eyes. “Sometimes I watch it when there’s nothing else on.”

“My point is that troll quadrants should be as fluid as our notion of gender.” says Porrim.

“If it were up to you, everyone would be screwing each other with wild abandon, like its Mirth Gras all year long.” You say.

Porrim smiles but it’s a strangely gentle one. “Why not? No one would be left alone if we were all more open.”

“I don’t know about that…” You’re not sure everyone would be so willing to share, especially humans with their possessive and chaotic romances.

“The point is, yes, I will take you to South New Jack pending that my matesprit doesn’t have something planned.” Rufioh says.

“I have plenty planned,” Porrim giggles, leaving the porch, “like watching you and Karkat trying not to fuck each other on the trip.”

“I have more self-control than that!” You say.

“Says the troll with three kids.”

 _“Two!_ It’s just the _two_!”

“For now.”

You look at Rufioh. “I’d rather have Aranea come than her. She could cool anyone down with a long lecture about the history of South New Jack.”

“Maybe she could tell me why you’re going to South New Jack.”

You smirk. “All I’m letting you know is that we’re going to the Bank of Greenvale.”

Rufioh’s eyes widen but he nods. “Alright, but banks are closed on Sunday.”

“What about next Saturday?”

“Next Saturday is fine. Are you going to get all dolled up and wear a dress?” Rufioh teases.

“It’s just a trip to the countryside, not a hot date.” You laugh.

Rufioh smiles. “You didn’t say ‘no’.”

The idea is hard to say ‘no’ to now that you could fill out a dress. Your face feels hot again so you decide it’s time to leave before you make a mistake you’ll regret in the morning. You put the leash back on Bec and give her a gentle tug. “Alright, beast. Let’s head back home.”

Rufioh waves goodbye as you leave the yard. As you leave, Rufioh has a complacent look on his face. You’ve seen Kurloz wear the same expression when he looks at Kankri. It’s a content expression and aware that at some point in the future, he’s going to fuck you. You should be annoyed with how cocky he’s being but just the thought of him fucking you makes your legs quiver and your bulge try to writher out of your sheath.

You still haven’t used your adult body for its purpose: reproduction. You’ve done your best to put sex out of your mind. You shouldn’t be obsessing over sex when your two kids are yet to hatch.

You get inside, feed the animals, and prepare dinner. You’re going to have to learn to use the food processor since grubs can’t have solid until they get bigger. You’re sitting on the couch watching Food Court Nightmares when Dave comes home. He’s home early and he looks exhausted. He doesn’t bother taking off his Starboons uniform. He just plops right next to you with a sigh.

“Long day?” You ask.

“Long as _fuck._ ” He grumbles, “There were news reporters and cops all over the place and then they wanted coffee and then people kept coming in asking what was going on and ugh.” He kicks off his shoes and leans back further. “Fucking exhausting.”

“Cops? What happened?”

“Fucking _car_ _bomb_ went off in the parking lot earlier that morning.” Dave says, exasperated. “It took me forever to get to work and the cops were wondering if we had anything to do with it and I was like ‘ _Dude._ I just make coffee. I have no idea why a car blew up.’ And we _still_ had to work.” He sighs and turns his neck from side to side, trying to work out the kink. “Fucking annoying.”

Jade can’t be too happy that Dave was so close to where the bomb went off. “Where’s Harley at?”

“Jake and her are out still looking for the old man. They’re checking out his old haunts.” Dave sighs, “Nothing so far. According to his job, he hasn’t shown up all week.”

That’s definitely not a good sign. A guy like Jade’s grandfather would always be punctual.

“It’ll be the end of the month in four days. _Rent_ is due.” Dave grumbles, “You know how the DD gets if he doesn’t get his money. Missing or not, DD’ll turn out everything in that trailer and shove someone else in there.”

“We’ll do something.” You inch closer to him. You want to touch him but you’re not sure if he’s ready for it. It’s only been a week and he has plenty of pain and nightmares to hold you at bay.

Dave looks at you and then, without hesitation, pulls you close. He keeps his arm firmly at your waist. He kisses your neck and you shudder because gods, you’ve missed his warm lips. 

“When was the last time we were alone like this?” You ask.

“Its been a while.” His hands are at your heftsacks and he smiles. “Let’s go in the bedroom.”

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do anything if you don’t feel…comfortable.” You have force yourself to say it because you want to be with him again so bad.

“I want to try. Eventually, I have to learn the extra inches of your body. Though, I don’t think your bulge and nook have changed that much.” You feel his fingers at your crotch, gliding over where your bulge is eagerly moving. “Are they?”

“I don’t know. I assume they’re a little bigger. It’s not like I’ve looked.”

“Let me do it for you then.”

“You’re such a dork.” But his dorkiness woos you.

You both go slow though because you’re not sure how adjusted Dave is. It’s frustrating but you have to tolerate it. Still, you shiver when you feel his hand actually touch your heftsacks with no cloth or lace between them.

When you shudder, Dave asks, “Did that hurt?”

“N-no…just never had anyone touch me there yet.” you mutter.

He smirks. “You mean they’re _sensitive_.”

“Shut up.” His thumb starts toying with your nipple and you whine. Hot pre-cum leaks from your nook and you whimper. “Fuck, I want your bulge.”

“The Strider Fingers always do the trick.”

“You never stop talking, huh?”

“Only to hear you start begging.”

He’s massaging the surrounding area of your nipple now. You pant. “L-let me touch you too.” Dave looks at your claws like you’ve got bear traps on the end of wrists and you whimper. “Please. Let me try. I mean…I have the _touch_ after all.”   

Dave starts to laugh and unzips himself. “Heh. Why the fuck not?”

There’s a lot of fumbling and awkwardness but you conquer the first test of jerking each other off. Afterwards you’re panting and sticky, lying on the mess you’ve made on the sheets. Minutes later you remember someone else has to sleep her tonight and you bundle up the sheets to be quickly scrubbed.


	4. wet moon

September is extinguished by October’s pouring rain and wind. Everyone is thankful that the mosquitoes are drowning but less pleased that they’ll start having to wear rubber boots and rain ponchos everywhere. Umbrellas are a useless hazard in this weather. Flooding is also a major concern but in the Ninth Ward you expect it, just like you expect autumnal storms. You’re just relieved that the strike is over and the garbage is being cleared. New Jack City’s water is toxic enough.

On the first day of October (a horrible stormy Thursday), Nepeta has her egg. Its an olive named Simham, named after her grandmother. You think the offspring of Nepeta and Gamzee will be just as wild as she was.

There’s still no news of Grandpa Harley or any sightings. You see his picture go up on the missing person’s board in Walmart. Even the police can’t find any trace of him. Jade says little and is far less talkative and outgoing. Dave and you are both worried about what effect this’ll have on her and the kid.

Its still raining on Saturday. After work you leave with Rufioh for South New Jack. You carry your grandfather’s papers with you in a waterproof manila folder. You still haven’t told Terezi about the money and you still don’t know what you’re going to do with it. You don’t want to get your hopes up though before you see how much it is.

The Bank of Greenvale blends in very well with the ‘downtown’ area of South New Jack, which includes a one-room church, a general store that boasts a very accurate deer weighing station, and a farmhouse library. All around are woods and signs that say dumping is prohibited in the conservation land. In the distance you can see the eastern mountains that border the city. The trees provide plenty of shade and you almost forget that you’re still in the same city-state.

The customers of the Bank of Greenvale are what you expect. There is a farmer with dirt on their face and jeans and a group of tall Altish trolls. They’re wearing all black and grey with the old hemocaste sigils on their shirts. It’s the first time you’ve ever seen one. It’s a half hour before you meet a bank employee in the office. Rufioh’s polite enough to know not to go inside the office and strikes up a conversation with one of the Altish trolls. They talk in Modern Alternian, like they’re good friends.

The employee is a polite taupeblood with an accent. “I’ve never seen you before. Our little town is so small you get to know _everybody,_ even the shut-ins.”

“I’m from the city.” You say, “Do you mind me asking where you’re from? Your accent sounds familiar.”

“Oh, I doubt it. I was raised Altish. We only speak Old or Modern Alternian, depending on which neighborhood you’re in. When you grow up learning it, you sometimes speak with an accent. Now, what brings you all the east?”

“I was informed that my grandfather left me some money here under the name ‘Kinchi Vantas’ and when I turned eighteen it would default to me.”

“Huh.” The employee looks you up and down. “You know, you look like a certain man who used to come here years ago. Your grandfather was a mutantblood, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well don’t that beat all!” She chuckles, “When I first started working here, this mutantblood man from the city would come here every weekend and put money in his deposit box. We always wondered why he’d put his money all the way out here. Guess he didn’t want certain folks getting their hands on it.”

“That’s what I figure.”

It takes a while to get everything squared away. They need to see the will of course, your license confirming your age, and so on. Three hours pass before the employee brings you to the bank vault room and hands you the key. Your hands are trembling when you open the box.

You look inside and almost fall over.

Its packed with boondollars. More than you can count.

You take a deep breath, collect yourself, and pull out a stack so you can estimate how much is in here. Each banded stack has fifty bills in it and each bill is worth 50 boons. So that’s 2500 boons per stack. You start counting the stacks then.

If your math is correct, you have roughly 850,000 boons.

You have enough money to go to college and get a degree.

Fuck, this is enough to buy a house.

Shit, this is enough to leave New Jack City _forever_.

You take a deep breath. Keep it together, Karkat. Can’t flip the fuck out over so much cash and can’t let anyone know about it either. You put the money back because its safest here. So far, no one but Aranea knows where it is and she’s kept her mouth shut. She knows money can turn people into monsters.

Eight hundred fifty grand to your name. It sounds so unreal. Like this is all a delirious dream that you’ve uncovered so much money.

Your kids are never going to go hungry.

They’ll never have to worry about getting sick or needing new clothes or anything.

You’re set for life.

You thank the employees and leave the office but see Rufioh isn’t in the waiting room. You leave the waiting room and see Rufioh talking with the locals and eating pie under the awning so the rain won’t soak them.

“Where did you get pie from?” You ask.

“Someone was giving away free pie and chicken. People here are always friendly,” says Rufioh, “and they _always_ feed you.”

“I could go for something to eat.” You’re woozy from the realization. 850 grand. You think even Terezi would lose her mind at how much money you inherited.

Rufioh frowns. “You alright, doll? You don’t look good.”

You nod. “I’m okay. Just sort of…” You rub your forehead. “I think I just need to relax.”

Thunder claps and you jolt. Rufioh steps out from under the awning and squints at the sky. The rain starts pouring heavier and the wind picks up. The locals are packing up their wares, calling it a day with the weather getting worse.

Rufioh look at you. “We should go. A storm is coming.”

“Alright. I’ll try not to get car sick.” you mutter, following him to the car.

“Not that big of a deal if you do.” Rufioh says. He looks nervous as he climbs into the truck. “Tav already got car sick twice. He puked in Gamzee’s lap though.”

“I don’t think I’m going to puke…” Your stomach’s empty because you had the foresight to not eat because the trip to the bank had you anxious.

The drive back is tumultuous. Some asshole decided that street lights would ruin South New Jack’s ‘rustic charm’ so it’s quickly dark as fuck with only high beams as your light source. Coupled with pouring rain, flooded roads, and mud, things aren’t looking good. Thunder rumbles and then you see a nearby flash of lightning.

“How far are we from New Jack?” you ask.

“It’s not that bad.” Rufioh says but he sounds more uneasy than you do about being caught in a storm. “It’s not like we’re in the middle of nowhere. We just have another thirty minutes to go. Everything’s fine.”

Then the heads-up display and radio cut off. The truck ceases hovering and abruptly lands in the mud with a loud _squelch._ Lightning floods the sky and then quickly darkens again.

“Oh crap.” Rufioh frantically turn the key. “Come on.” The engine sputters futilely. “Come on! _Oh, for fuck’s sake!_ ” The engine wheezes, groans, and then there’s silence. Rufioh hits the steering wheels and lays back in the seat. “Should’ve taken this piece of crap to the shop but _noooo_ …”

You look at him. “Is it dead?”

“Might not be. It may just be circuits acting up or the battery. I’m not a car expert.

“Jade and Jake are though. Maybe they can help.”

“In this weather? We’d be lucky to get a tow truck out here and we’re on…” Rufioh scans the area, still squinting, “I _think_ this is still Greenvale Road.”

“So we’re _stuck_ out here?”

“At least until the weather improves.”

You take out your iHusk. “I’ve got a full battery but no reception.”

“Reception’s spotty out here. The roads are dead zones. Most homes and businesses have their own wifi hubs…” He pauses. “There’s reception at the old house. We can’t be far from it.”

“Can’t you fly us home or to a hotel at least?”

“Like _hell_ I’m flying in this weather.” Rufioh opens the door. “Go grab the camping gear out of the back.”

You grab said camping gear and follow Rufioh through the rain, holding it over your head. The roads are muddier than Two Boot Drive and twice Rufioh has to help pull you out when you get stuck. You trudge through the rain and mud northward until you come to a fading and rusting sign saying “Greenvale Farms”. You walk up a small hill with water rushing down it and through a field of tall grass. You try not to think of the snakes that could be lurking in the grass as you approach an abandoned farmhouse.

Rufioh forces the front door open. “Come on in.”

The inside of the farmhouse isn’t as dusty and cobweb filled as you thought it would be. There are chairs positioned around the fireplace and some blankets in the corner.

You put the camping gear on the floor and wring out your drenched clothes. “So _this_ is where you guys hang out on the weekends, huh?”

“I like it up here.” Rufioh takes off his shirt and flicks the excess water off. “And Dad built this place to last.”

“Why are you getting naked?”

Rufioh raises an eyebrow. “Do you _want_ to get the flu? We’re both soaked.”

“This is the _biggest_ cliché in the book. The little warmblood is stuck with the hunky coldblood and they have to huddle naked to survive the cold.”

Rufioh laughs. “This isn’t one of your trashy novels, Karkat. First, _both_ of us are warmbloods. Second, you’re not ‘little’ anymore. Third, it’s not that cold. Fourth, I was just going to hang my clothes on the fireplace. You don’t have to take off your underwear.” He smirks. “Or your pretty bra.”

Your shirt is sticking to you, showing the delicate lace of your bra. You glare at him as you unbutton your shirt. “I only wear it for comfort!”

“Don’t worry, doll. I’ll make sure to tell others you were extremely _modest_.”

“You are almost as big a dork as Strider!” you say, chucking the wet shirt at his head.

Your bra is wet and uncomfortable though so you take it off anyways. Rufioh tries calling around while you’re tasked with starting a fire. Your fire-starting tools are steel wool and a battery. You have no idea what you’re doing. You feel like a savage cave troll trying to discover civilization.

Rufioh sighs and turns off his iHusk. He sits next to you, now only in his boxers. “I’ve got good news and bad news.”

“Is the bad news that if we were ever stranded in the wilderness we’d die in the first couple of minutes?” You grumble, still scratching batteries with steel wool.

Rufioh rolls his eyes and takes the batteries and steel wool. “First off, you’re doing this with the wrong attitude. You may be hungry and cold but you should _never_ rush a fire because _one_ , you’ll make a mistake and _two_ , you can set _yourself_ on fire.” The bronzeblood starts slowly rubbing the batteries. “This is wilderness survival 101. I thought you kids had wilderness training in middle school?”

“All they did was take us to Summoner Park and teach us about algae. We had to leave early because we were attacked by swan lusii and I got bit.”

“That’s New Jack public schools for you.” Rufioh sighs. A spark flies onto the dry kindling and he blows it to life. “And _voila_. You have fire.”

“Good to know in the post-apocalyptic future I’ll be cannibal chow since I can’t even start a lousy fire.” You grumble. “What’s the good news?”

“Jake can tow us back to the city.”

“And the bad?”

“The storm is causing a lot of flooding and it’s unsafe to drive. We won’t be picked up until later.”

“How much later?”

“Five in the morning.”

You gape. “You mean we’re _stuck_ here for the rest of the night?”

“Yup.” Rufioh chuckles. “Just you and my handsome self.”

“Ugh.” You go to the blanket and lay down. “How can you be so calm about this?”

Rufioh hangs the soaking clothes on hooks in front of the fireplace. “I’m used to camping. Dad believed in learning how to live off the land in case society collapsed.”

You both jump when lightning illuminates the room.

“Fuck that was close…” You look at Rufioh but his face is pale. “Are you okay?”

The brownblood takes a deep breath and leaves the fireplace. He sits next to you. “I don’t like storms. It brings back a lot of…bad memories.”

“We’re going to be fine.” You lean against him. “If this building is still standing after Hurricane Calliope, then it can survive this measly storm.” You look at the ceiling, and see there’s no water dripping either, unlike your mobilehive. “How long has this place been empty?”

“Years. The land has a lien on it so no one wants to pay off thousands of dollars in delinquent tax when local farms can be sold for cheap. Calorie and fuel companies want the cheapest land available and the soil quality here is actually poor.”

“Poor? But there’s an orchard out back.”

“Yeah, but that’s Alternian plants, not the calorie company ectobiological Old Earth hybrid junk. Very few people know how to grow Alternian plants, even trolls. The FDA can’t outlaw it but they make it difficult to sell so it won’t rival the calorie company produce.”

“So how do the farmers make their money if the soil is so poor?”

“Most of the farms here are solar or just fuel.” Rufioh’s claws go through your hair and his thumb rubs the base of your horn. You start purring happily. “They grow corn or harvest solar power and then they use that money to buy vegetables or they grow the Alternian plants just for themselves.”

“Alternian plants like this planet even though it’s colder than what they’re used to?”

“Alternian plants are tough. They’re used to rockier soil and harsher conditions. The first generation grows slow but after that it flourishes. They’re rapid adaptors but they don’t share space well with native plants. They’re too competitive.”

You listen to the rain outside and the booming thunder. Your stomach is growling but the camping gear only has power bars. It’ll have to do until Jake can tow you back to the city. You lie on the blanket, huddled against the older brownblood. The house moans with the strong wind and the trees rattle but, it’s steady.

You fall asleep and wake up around midnight. It’s still thundering and raining. You slip out of Rufioh’s warm arms and onto the back porch to relieve yourself. The back porch sunshade has holes in it so you get wetter than you’d like.

You look at the surrounding farmland. There’s a barn near-covered in kudzu and an orchard full of trees. You don’t know what kind of tree they are but they have bright red leaves and dark trunks. To the east of the barn and orchard are waves of tall grass, which you assume is where crops were planted. There are no barriers to mark property, only the woods, dense with greenery. 

Over the jagged outline of dark leaves, you see the mountains.

A wall of water rises. You don’t have time to move before it slams down, spreading through the valley and smashing anything in its path. Nothing can stop the water and even you can’t swim with the debris knocking into you. There’s nothing you can do because you’ve already drowned.

 

 

“Karkat?” Rufioh is holding you. “Karkat, are you alright?”

You look up at Rufioh. Your face is slick with rain and your heart is thundering in your chest. You’re lying on the porch, having fallen over and huddled into a ball. “What happened…?”

“I heard you yell. Are you okay?”

“I-I’m alright…” You look at the orchard. There’s no debris and the ground is wet but not overflowing. “I saw a wall of water destroy everything…”

“A wall of water? All the way out here?” Rufioh shakes his head. “No way, doll. We’re more inland than anything. If you saw a wall of water, it was probably the end of the world.”

“But what about the rest of New Jack?”

“It’s a peninsula.” He shrugs. “You’d see a wall of water if you were at Dockside but there hasn’t been a tsunami in New Jack for centuries. Not even Calliope was that bad.”

“I felt it…the water came and I…I _drowned…_ ” you mutter.

“A walking nightmare.” Rufioh pats you on the shoulder. “You better get inside before you catch a cold.”

It wasn’t a nightmare. You felt debris hit you in the face. You felt your lungs burst as you sank in the water. It was real as the hair on your head.

You go back inside but don’t sleep.


	5. epilogue: the long way back

At five in the morningJake arrives with breakfast from McDonalds and a towing chain. Rufioh’s truck is stuck in the mud so it takes him a good half-hour to pull it out. You and Rufioh are scarfing down breakfast sandwiches and orange juice. You also can’t stop sneezing and your clothes shrunk so you have to go shopping. Again.

The upside is that it’s a sunny and dry morning. You sit in Rufioh’s truck, sipping orange juice and watching the trees as you return home. Leaves are turning yellow-orange-red with the approach of Eldritch Night. Speaking of Eldritch Night, you have to think of what to do for Strider’s birthday.

Rufioh is quiet that morning but you can see the exhaustion on his face. Spending a night in that house during the storm must’ve been a nightmare come true.

You look at the bronzeblood. “Rufioh?”

Rufioh yawns. “Hm? What is it?”

“I have a proposition for you.”

He smiles. “I’m listening


End file.
